


【影日】罗马假日

by GreatCarrot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2020影日DAY, M/M, 影日 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatCarrot/pseuds/GreatCarrot
Summary: FOR 2020 0910 KAGEHINA DAY
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 27





	【影日】罗马假日

世俱赛结束后，日向获得了7天的私人假期。

在妹妹的央求下，他原本计划先飞回东京，和家人度过难得的休假时光，然后再从日本返回巴西归队。但是，枕边人难得流露出的撒娇举动，却打乱了这一切。

“别走，留下来。”

亚平宁半岛的晨光似乎比日本东北的朝阳来得更朦胧一些，而影山，就是在这样温暖又温柔的光线里，抱着怀里的恋人，坦诚地耳语道。

他们赤身裸体地躺在一起，影山的胸膛紧紧贴合着日向后背的肌肤，洁白轻薄的被单隐约能勾勒出两人优秀的肌肉线条——那是如米开朗基罗雕塑般的躯干，刚浸润过爱情的琼浆，因此而变得更加俊美、强壮而性感。乌黑的发丝缠绕着橘色的鬓角，有驾轻就熟的吻缠绵地落在日向的耳垂后、脖颈旁和锁骨前。

“嗯……影山？”///

睡意还未彻底清醒，日向甚至连眼睛都不曾睁开，但身后紧紧相拥的恋人就已经敏感地察觉到了离别似乎将近。影山指尖的温度不停地在日向的身体上流转——从后臀到腰腹，再到胸膛，直到把自己精心保养的手指轻扣在日向的心脏上。他浅浅地按压着，仿佛要把恋人的心跳和自己的融为一体似的。

日向任由着自己的胴体被嵌入影山的怀抱，赤诚相见后的舒畅感和疲惫感让他难以挣脱，也不想挣脱——哪怕回国航班的起飞时刻，已经迫近到仅在一个半小时之后。

“嘿，让我看着你的脸吧~”

日向在与恋人的耳鬓厮磨中嘴角上扬，他转过身，用双手挽住影山的脖子，与他额头贴着额头。

——他不得不承认，自己一向都很喜欢影山的脸。

那是从交往后，第一次参加完春高全国大赛时开始的——

因健康管理的倏忽而退赛，日向不得不坐在医院的板凳上，眼睁睁看着ipad屏幕中的乌野铩羽而归。那时的日向，从未把自己想得有多么重要，多么不可或缺——

没有我，还有前辈们……

没有我，还有影山在……

比赛还没有结束，胜负还早着呢！

可就算16岁的日向不停地这么想，也并不能改变“自己才是乌野最高效的主力得分点”这一事实。躺在松鸦庄温暖的被褥里，他的理智无法战胜愧疚——因为自己发烧而害得全队没有挺过春高“魔鬼的第三天”——这个大家心照不宣的事实，已经如闪电般发生，无论放在谁身上，都将难以释怀。

那一晚，东京下雪了，喝过粥、吃过药的日向一个人躺在给他单独安排的和室里。

晚饭前的深度睡眠缓解了他的疲惫，安静的深夜里日向只能听到自己的心跳声，这反而令他积郁在心里的情绪更加亢奋、思绪更加吵闹——

怎么睡得着呢？

在经历了如此不甘、悔恨、心酸、委屈和痛苦的一天后，

又怎么能睡得着呢？

大概是因为带着口罩吧，被遮住的脸蛋让日向觉得莫名有一丝丝躲在屏障后的安全感，所以，当眼泪开始伴着混沌的思绪汹涌而出的时候，他并没有再尝试去忍住。

日向边哭边在被窝里用手指攥紧被褥，他回忆着下场前的最后一个画面——“那扇冰冷而厚重的体育馆大门，无情地将太阳隔绝在了场外”——任凭眼泪浸湿自己口罩的挂耳绳，这令颧骨旁的皮肤也感到微微瘙痒。

他小小的身躯被包裹在松软又温暖的棉被里，窗外暗淡的路灯洒在被褥的一角，顺带着照亮了周围的几块榻榻米，这让这间十二叠的和室因为仅有日向的存在，而显得更加空旷和寂寞。

哭泣中的日向感到眼睛发烫，

他虽然迷迷糊糊地看不真切，但脑海里却浮现着一个人的脸。

“这一次，也是我赢了。”

——影山淌着汗水的脸，无比坚毅地看着自己。

日向无法忘记影山的表情，也无法忘记在听到这句话后，立刻止住哭泣时自己的心情。

**——不要只着眼于这区区一场比赛，**

**——我和你的约定，可是要持续终身的。**

在那样一个情绪失控且泪如雨下的至暗时刻，

影山的脸，影山的眼神，影山的声音，

变成了对日向唯一有效的镇静剂。

新鲜的回忆充斥着日向的大脑，在泪眼婆娑中，他忽然听到黑暗里传来了轻轻的脚步声。日向立刻认出了这是谁，于是连眼泪都来不及擦就即刻闭眼装睡。

影山，抱着枕头和被褥，蹑手蹑脚地打开了和室的拉门。他瞟了眼独自一人躺在榻榻米上的日向，然后动作利索地在日向身旁铺好寝具，背朝着他躺了下来。和日向交往的事并没有公开，影山也不知道自己为什么会这么做，他只是想这么做罢了。

“呆子……”

影山淡淡开口，背朝着日向，声音有些许颤抖。

他本想说些什么，可话到了口边，却又什么也说不出来。

或许是因为那一点点的懊悔吧——影山心想——本应该在日向发烧倒地前就更早察觉出他身体异状的自己，由于过分放任和不够重视，轻易忽略了早已发现的细节。无论是作为搭档还是对手，又或许是能被偷偷称之为的“恋人”吧，影山都意识到——我不能放着他不管。

听到这一声“呆子”，日向被窝里原已平复的哽咽突然又剧烈了一点。刚刚还在尝试装作若无其事的他，立刻和泄了气的气球一样，无所顾忌地在作为“恋人”而非“搭档”的影山面前，暴露出自己最脆弱的一面。但奇妙的是，有人陪伴着哭出来，日向忽然感觉比刚才好受多了。

“别哭了，呆子。”

“我会看着的，下次。”

影山依然背对着日向，淡淡的语气透露出悄悄掩饰着的关切。

可日向的眼泪并没有停下来，隔着口罩，日向闷闷道——

“呜嗯……反正……只在你……面前……呜呜，又没有关系……”

日向带着哭腔，语无伦次，却莫名觉得自己被安慰了。

“再哭的话，我可走了。”

影山虽然嘴上这么说着，可心里也觉得——让他继续哭一会，也许就能把今天的失败更快消化掉。

“ **别走，留下来。** ”

意识到的时候，这句话就已经顺其自然地咕哝出声了。

条件反射般地，日向说完便翻身侧躺，从被窝里伸出自己的手，轻轻攥住了影山的背。

**——别走，留下来。**

日向攥着影山的背，一蹭一蹭地把自己的身体往影山的方向挪动。隔着被子，他把额头靠在了影山的背上。

“要……看着我哦……下一次……”

日向的声音被哽咽吞没，几乎快听不清了，可影山却什么都明白。夜光中，他终于忍不住转过了身——他和日向面对面地躺着，几乎是呼吸相触的距离。日向看着影山的脸，和室内暗淡的光线却遮不住他难得显露出“在乎”的神情，这张池面十足的脸上，有一双好看的深蓝色眼睛，此刻这双眸子的主人，正在因看到日向的泪珠而频频眨眼、微微蹙眉。不知为什么，影山的这张脸，让日向心动却又安心，不管是球场上还是球场下，眼泪都能被它暂停。

“我会的。”

简短有力的回答后，影山隔着日向湿润的口罩，轻轻地在贴合着双唇的纱布上，印了一吻。

猝不及防，浅啄则止。

那个遥远冬夜里的甜蜜瞬间，唤醒了日向想要接吻的欲望。

可现在的他，却再也得不到影山那样青涩又纯情的吻了。

睁开眼睛，罗马的阳光晃了日向一眼。

他不再去回忆往昔冬日里影山的脸，因为近在咫尺的这张面庞比高中时代更加令人为之沉迷。晨曦中的影山微微有些背光，这让他看似清冷英俊的脸，自带着莫名温柔的滤镜。黑色的刘海比上次见面时长长了许多，此刻正略显凌乱地半遮住那双深情热烈的蓝眼睛。影山的眉眼从未像现在这样松弛而温和，他平日里凌冽犀利的目光被全数收敛，只把对日向的渴求和爱慕毫不掩饰地装在眼神里。

“ **别走，留下来。** ”

影山又说了一遍，就如多年前的那个冬夜，日向对他说的一样。

意大利，是个会让人变迷人的国度呢。

——日向如是想。

一秒钟后，热吻代替了言语，拥抱传递出依恋，似乎一定要比声音更热烈的肢体碰撞，才适合作为彼此的回应。日向被影山抱着，唇舌交融间，亲密的肢体扭动让日向舒服地喘息出声，他忍不住边吻边侧身抬腿，顺势跨坐在了影山身上。

从球场上的默契，到灵魂的契合，再到肉体的交融，他们彼此互为对方的光与影，把自己的人生都赌在了“和他一起打排球”这件看似简单，却偏偏是职业级难度的“小事”上。

但凡有一方不是强者，那他们就绝对无法拥有彼此。

温热的呼吸缠绕在唇瓣，日向主导着的晨间吻变得越来越热烈。他再一次意识到，自己有多爱影山，太爱太爱了——这个从初见时就如磁铁般吸引着他的男人，因为太过惊艳而耀眼，令自己的追逐简直变成了有些疯狂的索求，甚至不惜改变自己人生的走向。

——想要打败他的那份胜利，

——想要得到他的所有认可，

——想要站在他的身边，

——想要出现在他的未来里。

如此的偏执，如此的狂热，才驱使着自己把排球当做“梦想”，克服一切艰难险阻，来到了足以和影山并肩的“现在”。

热吻中的日向不禁幻想着——如果不回日本，这弥足珍贵的7天假期，到底要如何跟影山度过呢？

他们会一起在清晨去台伯河畔慢跑吗？像这个世界上最普通的情侣一样，坐在圣天使堡前的大桥栏杆上接吻，往许愿池的水花里扔硬币，手牵手走过斗兽场，然后比着V手势自拍？又或是在转角的小酒馆点上龙舌兰浓度较高的“SunRise”，然后去买巧克力和橘子口味的gelato，坐在罗马几千座喷泉里的一座前，晒着太阳、拌着嘴吃完？

不用担心被周刊文春之类的八卦杂志拍到，也不必在意周围陌生人的目光，异国风情庇护下的他们，不再是球场上叱咤风云的职业选手，也不用急着考虑训练啊、赛季啊这些严肃正经的事情——不过是一对把初恋谈了超过十年的恋人罢了——仅仅只让美景、美酒、美食和随心而至的性爱填满这短暂的时间，又有什么不好呢？

毕竟这里，可是意大利啊！

吻毕，日向骑坐在影山腿上，有些不甘心地说道——

“这次你赢了，所以我答应你。”

“但是下一次，赢的可一定是我！”///

影山不置可否地笑了，他按住日向的后脑勺，再次拉近到接吻的距离。

“我之后会跟小夏道歉的。”

——唔嗯❤

缠绵热烈的吻持续了下去。

地中海气候带来的清风，微微吹过影山公寓里的窗帘，半透明的浅色布料扫过床头柜上那两块世俱赛的奖牌——金色与银色的圆形金属，交叠在一起，并逐渐在越发明媚的阳光里，开始闪闪发亮。

飞往东京的航班已经起飞了，

可他们的罗马假日，

才刚刚开始。

END

**Author's Note:**

> FOR 2020 0910 KAGEHINA DAY


End file.
